Fan Fiction Battles 2: Jeff vs Jack
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Jeff the Killer meets Jack. Who will win this battle?


Jack waited for the boy and his family to arrive. "What is taking him so long?!" he yelled. He then walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a few bears. "Might as well have some fun." Then he heard a noise behind him.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jack whirled around, just in time to dodge a slash from Jeff the Killer. "You son of a bitch, this family is mine," said Jeff, smiling like a psycho.

"Sorry to disappoint you," replied Jack, smiling right back. He brought up his axe and swung at Jeff's head. Jeff ducked and tackled Jack, and both flew through the window into the front yard.

Jack began to get up dazed, but Jeff knocked the axe out of his hands. He then grabbed several shards of glass and threw shoved them down his throat. "Tell me if this hurts bitch," Jeff smiled. He rammed his fist into Jack's jaw, and he coughed up blood.

"Not even a little," said Jack. He brought his legs up to Jeff's chest, and pushed, throwing Jeff behind him. Jack then grabbed his knife and stabbed Jeff in the shoulder, drawing blood that splatted on his face.

"Gonna take a lot more than that," said Jeff. He brought out his two knives and slashed at Jack, creating two wounds that bled profusely. But Jack just laughed. Jack reached around behind him and grabbed his axe. He then threw it at Jeff, who ducked, dodging the blow. The axe lodged itself into the building. When Jeff turned around Jack tackled him and they both landed on the front step.

Jeff was once again the quicker of the two opponents and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, holding him in a guillotine. He then lugged him into the building. However, Jack began pushing forward, and they neared a table.

"And we fall DOWN!" yelled Jeff, and he purposely fell down, bringing Jack with him and DDT him through the table.

The wooden remains of the table dug their way into both combatants' bodies. Jack reached out and managed to grab his axe. He slowly got up, still smiling. He then brought his axe down on Jeff's arm, but it only scrapped him. Jeff retaliated by stabbing Jack in the waist. Jack staggered back, once again spitting blood. Jeff pressed on with the attack, but Jack dodged the rest of the swings.

He swung his axe, and knocked one of Jeff's knives out of his hands. Jeff retaliated by stabbing Jack's arm, going all the way through.

"Aggghh, DAMN IT!" yelled Jack, and he back handed Jeff the Killer. Jeff stumbled back, dazed. Jack once again picked up his axe and swung, but this time Jeff dodged and sliced Jack's hand. Jack dropped his knife, but grabbed his knife.

Jeff and Jack circled one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Jack grinned, and then lunged at Jeff, but he rolled aside. He came back up, but Jack was ready again and grabbed him by his hood. He yanked him around, and eventually let go, and he flew down the stairs, toppling down each step. Jack laughed his head off, and began to slowly descend down the stairs, almost as if he was taking a leisurely stroll.

"C'mon out, time to play," Jack said, then he laughed like a psycho.

"I'll make the first move," came the voice of Jeff from around the corner.

Before Jack could make a move, Jeff tackled him to the ground and sliced his face, creating a deep and bloody cut. Jack wasn't done though, and he jammed his knife into Jeff's gut. Jeff rolled off of him, clutching his wound as it bled all over the ground.

Jack swung his blade at Jeff, but Jeff caught his wrist. He then lifted his foot and slammed it against Jack's chest, knocking him back. Jeff grabbed Jack's face, and rammed it threw a window, shattering it, and cutting Jack's face. He then pulled him back and slammed his head against a wall, creating a crack. He began bashing Jack's head against the wall until it finally gave way, and Jack's head saw the darkness between the walls. Jeff pulled him out and threw him down. He smashed into a table with a vase on it, and it broke against his skull.

Jeff the Killer began approaching Jack. He raised his knife, preparing to kill him, but Jack got up and blocked the blow. He then kneed Jeff in the gut and threw his skull into the T.V., where he was subjugated to volt upon volt of electricity. Jack sighed, and walked away from the battle.

But when he got outside, Jeff the Killer tackled him to the ground.

"Would you just die already?!" screamed Jack, slashed at Jeff, who ducked. The two began slashing at one another, neither one getting a single blow from the other. Eventually though, Jack blocked Jeff's stab, and flipped him over his shoulder, and he landed down on a concrete ground hard. Jack stomped on Jeff's chest, breaking a rib and making Jeff spew blood from his mouth. He dropped down and wrapped his hands around Jeff's skull. He lifted it up and then brought back down against the concrete ground.

He lifted it and then smashed it against the ground again, and again, and again. He laughed the entire time. Blood began to stain the ground, and then Jack decided to stop. He then put Jeff's head next to the backyard pool and put it in, coloring the pool a crimson red with Jeff's blood.

"C'mon, just die. Die die die die die DIE!" He shouted, and Jeff began to feel his life ebb away. But at the same time, he felt his had grasp his knife. Hoping his aiming was true, Jeff lifted the knife and hoped he stabbed something that would make his drowning stop.

Jack's hands released him, and he stumbled back, clutching his chest where the knife had stabbed him. Jeff immediately got up and charged at Jack. Jack swung but Jeff rolled aside and slashed his calf.

Jack fell to one knee.

Jack made another desperate slash, but Jeff ducked and cut his armpit to his other armpit. He then dodged another swing from Jack and rolled behind him. He then brought the knife down on his neck, bringing Jack down onto both knees.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Jeff the Killer then slit Jack's throat, and Jack choked on his own blood. He collapsed, dead. But he died with a smile. Jeff got up and left, knowing that he could not possibly kill the family that was about to arrive.


End file.
